Deep in Thought
by Angel C and H
Summary: We all know Puss likes Dulcinea. We also know she likes him back but a little more shy about it. This is a story in the form of some oneshots (kinda) about her and what she feels towards Puss during the series and how they change from being best friends to more (non officially). Contains Spoilers. I don't own Puss in Boots.


Deep in Thought

Oneshot #1: Luck

Ok so I just watched The Adventures of Puss in Boots because why not? It looks like the Dragons Race to the Edge series. Turns out I'm a fan of that now too XD started fan girling so hard after watching the episode Luck when I first got a glimpse of Dulcinea liking Puss. So here's a story in the form of one-shots (kinda) about Dulcinea because we all know Puss likes her. That's the reason he went to San Lorenzo in the first place. But Dulcinea is kinda shy about it. Anyways. Great series. So without further a do, here's chapter 1!

* * *

"I would not want anyone to get hurt because of me" Puss stated. The townsfolk had been losing their heads because their Hero, Puss in Boots had been cursed and transformed into a black cat causing, you guessed it... Bad Luck. Puss knew he had to get away from the people he cared about and to leave the one girl who stole his heart. He didn't care for anyone more than he cared for one person in particular.

Dulcinea. A white haired cat with big blue eyes and a pure heart. Puss had grown to adore this cat. But the feelings were quite mutual. Dulcinea had grown quite fond of Puss while he aided the people of San Lorenzo.

*Dulcinea POV*

I watched him as he confessed to everyone that he didn't want anyone of them to get hurt because of his mistake. It was so... selfless? That was a trait that you didn't see much in him but when it came down to the safety of the town and people, he would risk his life to protect them. But for some reason, I began to see Puss differently. Not so much as the self confident cat he still is, but deep down a selfless, caring and compassionate cat.

"So that is why," Puss then looked at me and then sighed and turned his head away. "I must leave you."

Wait what!? Was he talking to the whole town? Why'd he look at me first?

"You can't leave me!" I spoke before I could stop myself. It was a reaction. I didn't even think. Then it hit me what I just said. "Us. I'm a part of us. Hmmm? What's that?" I looked down at me fingers hitting each other, face burning and heart racing. Why did I say that? What made me say 'me' and not us in the first place? I always think of others first! Why do I want him around so badly?

Puss then told all of us that he'd return once he broke the curse. I guess it raised my hopes a little bit. 'But how long would it take? A couple days? Months? ... Years? Will he be different when he comes back? Will he have someone else in his life?

...

Wait. Where'd that question come from? Why do I care if he starts seeing someone while he's out there? Now that just makes me want him to stay here even if he's bad luck.' I thought. I didn't want him to leave because I now realized not only would I be sad losing probably my best friend but also afraid he may see some other cat out there. But why did I worry about him seeing someone else before worrying about him breaking the curse?

*Later*

Puss left. It was the hardest sight to watch. I almost teared up watching him leave. I now knew that I was being selfish! That wasn't like me! But I knew Puss would return one day so I remained hopeful.

*One day after*

"Hi Miss Dulcinea!" Toby greeted.

"Oh. Hey Toby." I faked a smile. This sucked.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead." I sat down with him.

"When do you think Puss will return?"

"Well..." This was hard. Even for me. "I don't know. But I know he will." I tried to sound hopeful.

"Do you think he'll forget us?" That question made my heart and stomach sink. Would he? No. He told us he'd return. Did he ever say that to anyone else and just leave?

No. He wouldn't.

"Puss wouldn't forget us. He still made a promise to protect us and right now that's what he's doing." I smiled at Toby now a little more hopeful.

"Ok, thanks!" Toby ran off. That question still for some reason remained in my mind.

*That Night*

I laid in bed thinking about when Puss would return. All I could think about is what he was doing right now. Where he was. Who he was with. Then I heard a noise outside. I looked out the window. In the distance I saw a small figure making their way towards the town under the starry night. This adventurer was riding a horse and had orange fur...

It was Puss! It has to be! I ran down almost knocking over my door to get outside. The figure approached and I got more and more excited as I saw the hat and the boots. He came back. Just like he promised. As I ran to be the first to greet him I saw another cat behind him.

Oh no. Did he? Is he? No. It can't be.

"I have returned people of San Lorenzo! I have also brought with me a woman who will have the honour of being my bride!" The cat behind him was the most beautiful cat I've ever seen. But now she's taking Puss from me! Puss turned to his fiancee and they closed their eyes and brought their faces closer together and they-

"AHHHHH!" I shot up out of my bed panting looking around. "Oh. It was just a dream. Thank goodness." It was more of a nightmare.

"Please Puss. Come back not just to San Lorenzo but to me as well." I said as I fell back to sleep.

*Later*

It's been forever since Puss left. As every day passed on, I felt the hope slowly leave my body. He had probably met up with some hot cat and left for her town to protect her instead of me-us-me I can't even think straight anymore!

"Hello everybody!" I turned to see the orange cat with his fancy hat and boots that I knew I started to fall for.

"Puss!" I jumped down and I couldn't get to him fast enough. I ran right up to him and gave him the most desperate hug I've ever given someone. I needed to hug him. I wanted everyone around me to not get any ideas about trying to claim him. I didn't care if it was selfish. I was just glad he was home.

Soon. I'll tell him how I really feel.

* * *

So how do you like this series so far? If you want to understand this more, watch the series on Netflix or stream it online! It's official, I'm fan girling way to hard over this :P anyways love your positive feedback and I'll see yall in the next one!


End file.
